


[Podfic] Terbiasa

by ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)



Category: Matahari 1/2 Lingkar (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom
Summary: Mungkin Kay hanya terbiasa.





	[Podfic] Terbiasa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terbiasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295381) by [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya). 



> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Matahari 1/2 Lingkar © Chairunnisa  
> Fuyu no Epilogue © Goose House

Link Podfic:

  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11sBosqkD9cEOTY8jRuzxOOVz5f04xQdA)
  * [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/rnmnd/podfic-terbiasa)




End file.
